iepfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Phlagm
Phlagm United (P.H.), commonly known as Phlagm, is a country made up of 5 territories. It is one of the largest countries by landmass and the 5th most populous country. The capital is Phiser and the largest city is Mostellow. Overseers (leaders) are determined by free elections in which every citizen votes on who they believe should be Overseer. The position of Overseer lasts 5 years, with a maximum of 10 years. Elections are held every 5 years. The country was founded in 2049 by Yakov II when the Phlagm United army coup forced the United States of America government to surrender and accept defeat. Yakov II was declared the Overseer of the newly founded Phlagm United in 2049. Yakov II was assassinated by Robert Duale shortly after the founding of the country, and Duale was promptly put on trial and convicted of treason. Since Phalgm has a strict policy of rehabilitation over imprisonment, Duale has been admitted into a rehabilitation center where he will likely live out the rest of his life. Yakov II was replaced by his eldest child, Yakov III. Language There is no official language for Phlagm. The majority of the population, estimated 72%, speak a dialect English. The most widely spoken dialect being C. English. Around 50% of the population is able to speak Spanish, about 20% speaking it as a second language. Before the founding of Phlagm, an offshoot of English started to form within the secret Phlagm United Corp. After the success of the coup and the founding of Phlagm, the language had leaked into the mainstream and gained some minor popularity. It is estimated that around 15% of the population can speak Phlagmanese, and about 5% can speak it fluently. Some historians argue that the language could surpass English within a few decades if the language's popularity continues to rise. Government The Phlagm government is comprised of an Overseer, a Director who is the assistant to the Overseer, an assembly of 100 councilpersons, a committee of 15 judges, and a defense force. Overseer The Overseer is considered the "leader" or "president" of Phlagm; however, does not actually hold much power. The job of the Overseer is to represent the country, communicate with other world leaders, approve of new legislation unless overridden, and communicate with the people of Phlagm. Overseer is given no special treatment or privileges. Director The Director is the assistant to the Overseer. The job of the Director is to accompany the Overseer when needed, usually when approving of new legislation or communicating with other world leaders. The Director can also vote with the councilpersons if needed to break a tie. Outside of official duties, the Director usually makes sure to survey the people of Phlegm and ensure that their needs are being met. Denouncements The government is quick to denounce many things in order to hopefully set an example for proper behavior. Denouncements are meant to be guidelines, not law, so people within Phlagm can still follow and partake in denounced things. The government does not go out of its way to denounce things already coded into the law in order to prevent being redundant, so one thing not being denounced does not mean it isn't punishable by the Code of Law. Positions The Phlagm government takes a strict pacifist stance and does not interfere with any inhabited land not owned by the government. The only cases in which the Phlagm government will take interfering action is when an inhabited land is committing human rights violations, the 100 councilpersons agree with a 65% majority to interfere, and the Overseer and Director agree to take action. Category:Countries Category:Phlagm Category:Phlagm United Category:Country Category:English Category:Fiction Category:Phlagmanese